Official Lost Podcast transcript/March 21, 2008
Jackdavinci is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- Kris White: Hello everyone and welcome to the official Lost audio podcast hosted by ABC.com. [Lost theme music] Kris White: Well by now, everyone has met Kevin Johnson, a.k.a. Michael. And if you didn't, you can of course find that episode at abc.com. But if you're listening to this podcast, you probably have. In any case, we are at the end of our first pod of episodes for season four, but we are not done with our podcasts for Season 4 by a long shot. In fact, during our upcoming break here—remember Lost returns on April 24—we're gonna have a special edition of the official Lost video podcast on April 18. And we are asking you all to submit your fan questions—not on the normal boards though. Because this is video, we've set up a special blogcast to collect your questions. Here's how it works: if you are over 18 and have the ability to video conference using iChat or AOL IM, you can submit the text of your questions along with your contact information at our special blogcast on abc.com that will go live by April 4. Again, the site's not live just yet, but it will be by April 4. So just stay tuned to lost.abc.com for more info. We will pull our questions from this pool and a few of you will be contacted to record video of those questions via iChat to be answered by Damon and Carlton directly in our upcoming video podcast. Sound confusing? It's ok, just play this back. It's a podcast, just rewind it. In the meantime though, we have executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse here today to rehash "Meet Kevin Johnson". They'll also talk about the Oceanic Six as well as what the term is for this year's "Rattlesnake in the Mailbox". More on that in a bit. And of course, they'll take your fan questions. So, after that long-winded introduction, here now are Damon and Carlton. theme music Carlton Cuse: Buenos Dias, Damon. Damon Lindelof: Hola, Carlton. Carlton Cuse: This is a special podcast coming to you from Mexico. Damon Lindelof: No it isn't. It's coming from my office, which smells like... Carlton Cuse: Mexico. Damon Lindelof: ...Mexico right now for reasons that we won't discuss. We're on a donkey kick right now. Carlton Cuse: That's true... exactly. Damon Lindelof: I guess we might be able to actually reveal something in this podcast by the end of it. Carlton Cuse: Oh yeah, we will tell you the new name for the secret ending of the fourth season finale. Damon Lindelof: Right, that's—last year it was the "Rattlesnake in the Mailbox". Carlton Cuse: Well, first of all, back up. I mean, for those who don't know, we always have a code name for the end of the show and we only distribute those pages to the most minimal number of people involved—usually the director, the actors, just because you know, obviously we're trying to keep spoilers from getting out there and we don't want the ending of the finales spoiled. So we, as opposed to telling people what they are, we sort of give them a code name and then the actual material is disseminated on a need-to-know basis. Damon Lindelof: The first year was "The Bagel". The second year was "The Challah". And there were like—everybody thinks we're gonna go with Judaic bread products, let's change it up, and Carlton went with the "Rattlesnake in the Mailbox" because... Carlton Cuse: Because I was driving home one night and I thought, "Wow"—I was getting my mail and it was like, "Jeez, what if somebody put a rattlesnake in somebody's mailbox? That would be really scary." I don't know why I thought that, but it's those very skills that probably served me well in this job. Damon Lindelof: And then when Carlton shared that with the rest of us, we all were very frightened and basically said, "Well, nobody expects a rattlesnake in the mailbox" and it became an inside joke and also the perfect name—codename for Jack and Kate on the tarmac because nobody would, hopefully, see it coming. Carlton Cuse: Right. It would be the proverbial rattlesnake in the mailbox—the sudden appearance of flashforwards on Lost. Damon Lindelof: Yes, exactly. Carlton Cuse: So, let's not tell 'em now; let's wait 'til the end. Damon Lindelof: Yeah yeah. We'll wait until the end. But anyway... Carlton Cuse: That will force people to listen to this whole podcast. Damon Lindelof: And we gave you like a little teaser; that's exciting. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Damon Lindelof: And in the case of that though, it's not the last scene in the show that has that codename; it's actually a scene that happens towards the end of the show, but reveals a very significant secret. This isn't gonna be one those... not to get your hopes up... for the final scene of the finale, which will be cool, but it isn't one of those jaw-dropping "up is down", "everything that's right is left" craziness. But we do have a code phrase and that's what matters. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. So let's rehash a little it on episode 408, "Meet Kevin Johnson". And I see that Kris White has done some re-drafting of his talking points this week to better suit my particular form of elocution. Damon Lindelof: Yes. In other words, he uses very small words and has increased the type size. Carlton Cuse: slowly and deliberately So Damon, pray tell, my liege, who indeed are the Oceanic Six? Damon Lindelof: Wow. I like that you—I like the "knight speak". That uh... yeah—let's talk about the Oceanic Six because... let's open up the door for all the podcast listeners, 'cause this is sort of a fascinating study in when to keep your trap shut. We, on the podcast, basically said that by the end of the seventh episode, you the audience will know who the Oceanic Six are. Carlton Cuse: Right, but we didn't mean to imply that we were going to keep that information for dissemination on the next podcast. Damon Lindelof: Correct. So... of fire alarm in the background Oh, fire alarm. Carlton Cuse: Fire alarm. Damon Lindelof: We've gotta evacuate. Carlton Cuse: Well that's why we were, you know... well you know what? I'm telling you, that's why we should not have come to Mexico. music Carlton Cuse: Alright. We're back from the fire alarm. I wrapped Damon in a blanket and he's now no longer on fire. The spontaneous combustion thing has been a problem the last couple of weeks, but I think we've got it under control. Damon Lindelof: We were talking about the Oceanic Six. Carlton Cuse: So, just to reset. So we were basically sitting here before the podcast this morning; we were having breakfast and talking about the show as we do everyday, and we were saying, "Well what are we gonna say about the Oceanic Six?" Because there's always this issue of.. you know, we're very loathe to put out critical information in something other than the show, because we don't want people who are watching the show to feel like, "Oh, now I have to listen to the podcasts too, in order to know what's going on on Lost?" That would be kind of a disaster. Damon Lindelof: Right. And the conundrum is one that we generated ourselves as a result of saying on a podcast, "By the end of the seventh episode, you will know who the Oceanic Six are." So now we're in a Catch-22 because we promised that you would know, but we did not anticipate that people would still not know, because they always think we're up to shenanigans. Carlton Cuse: Right. And so we decided we would just basically say we're not up to shenanigans, you've seen Jin's gravestone, you've seen all the Oceanic Six on screen, you should be able to deduce who they are, and then we were gonna say, "But yes, in the show, at some point downstream, there is a scene in which you see all the Oceanic Six together and so you'll get that confirmation." Damon Lindelof: It will be confirmed for you. Because essentially, going into the seventh episode, we did not want to confirm all the members of the Oceanic Six because then you would've started... you would've seen Jin and Sun and you would've went, "That would make Oceanic Seven, so the math is all wrong." So basically, we wanted you to go into the seventh episode and when you saw that you were doing dual flashforwards with Sun and Jin, if you didn't think we had confirmed all of the members of the Oceanic Six, you'd be able to enjoy that episode thinking you were seeing dual flashforwards. And at the end of it, when we revealed that Jin was dead and you saw on his gravestone that his date of death was the 22nd of September, 2004, which was the day of the crash, you would say, "Oh ok. Now I know who all the members of the Oceanic Six are." But people did not make that deduction. Carlton Cuse: Or there was a lot of speculation that we were gonna somehow... Sawyer would pop up in an episode and he'd be one of the Oceanic Six; or Ben was one of the Oceanic Six; or did the baby count or not count? So anyway, so then all of a sudden I get this email from the promotional department over at ABC basically with the teaser that they were gonna put on the end of episode 8... Damon Lindelof: Yeah, which you've already seen now. Carlton Cuse: ...which you've seen, and that had basically the identities of all the Oceanic Six in it. Damon Lindelof: Yeah, it was like, serious voice "Now we've confirmed the identities of the Oceanic Six." And it shows all of them. Carlton Cuse: So... Damon Lindelof: That's it! Carlton Cuse: That's it. Now you know. Damon Lindelof: There you go. Carlton Cuse: They've done our job for us. And so, what else should we rehash, Damon? You wanted to talk about Mr. Friendly being gay. Damon Lindelof: We have long alluded to the fact that there was a gay character on the show Lost—but that their sexual preference was their own business. But we alluded to it in the season premiere of the third season where Kate is changing in the locker room and Friendly says that she's not his type. And people say, "What does he mean by that?" And now you know. Carlton Cuse: Do you think that scene in the hotel room made it clear that he was gay? Damon Lindelof: It was not subtle, to say the least. But again, we think that, in all honesty, that that's actually very cool. Because he is played by M.C. Gainey, who is an awesome actor and we really miss on the show; it's so great to see him back recruiting Michael last week. You know, we felt we owed the audience... yes it is him, and let's be a little more definitive about it. Carlton Cuse: Right. I think I'll play some banjo music now. Damon Lindelof: Why don't you? Carlton Cuse: Ok, and then we'll move into questions. music plays. Damon Lindelof: the banjo music Um, excellent. Ok. Carlton Cuse: Alright. I think we're ready for questions, aren't you? Or do you wanna... we don't wanna be pre-hashing the episode coming up. It's so far away... Damon Lindelof: Oh my God. Carlton Cuse: ...we'll probably do some other podcast before then, and we'll talk about "The Shape of Things to Come," which is episode 409, which will be the first one back. Damon Lindelof: Sure. "Damon and Carlton." This is from Tom Attrus. "Minkowski and Desmond have experienced side effects from leaving or coming to the Island, but none of the Oceanic 815 survivors had the same side effect. Also, when Desmond took off on his sailboat, shouldn't he have incurred the illness then? Does the illness only take when leaving the Island, or did the Pearl station protect those coming and going, but not now, since it imploded?" I think they mean the Swan station. Carlton Cuse: Swan station. Damon Lindelof: continuing "I trust that you have an explanation that will keep a coherent storyline. By the way, I love every minute of this season. -Tom" Carlton Cuse: Wow. Very nice. Thank you, Tom. Well, we think we have a coherent explanation, not all of which we probably want to detail here. But I think there's a difference between whether you're sort of inside the realm of the Island or you're outside the realm. The freighter is outside the realm right now. Desmond perhaps never sailed outside the realm of the Island. Damon Lindelof: He was just going in circles, apparently. Carlton Cuse: And the bearing... he didn't have a bearing. Those bearings are very specific. Ben makes it very clear that when Michael leaves the Island, that he has to stay right on this bearing. When Lapidus is flying the helicopter, Faraday makes it very clear he's gotta stay right on that bearing. So I think it's fair to say... you know, it's like a spacecraft entering the Earth's ortmos... atmosphere. Orbisphere? Damon Lindelof: I like that word. Carlton Cuse: If you— chuckling If you enter the atmosphere... Damon Lindelof: It's like "orbiting" and "atmosphere". Carlton Cuse: ...at too steep an angle, you'll burn up. If you enter it too shallow an angle, you'll bounce off and back into space. And I think that that analogy is a good one for how you have to get on or off the Island. And Desmond also experienced a fairly intense electromagnetic event when he turned the fail-safe key, which might make him susceptible to certain effects that other people might not be made susceptible to. Damon Lindelof: It's interesting that Tom uses the phrasing "shouldn't he have incurred the illness then?" To use that particular phrasing in the question... Carlton Cuse: Mm. Right. Damon Lindelof: I just, I find it—"illness," another word for "illness" might be "sickness". Carlton Cuse: Yeah. Damon Lindelof: And I've heard that word on the show before. Carlton Cuse: That's right. So this may be an effect that's actually happened... Damon Lindelof: ...to other people. Carlton Cuse: ...for a long period of time on the Island. Damon Lindelof: Interesting. Carlton Cuse: Interesting. Alright Damon, you ready? Damon Lindelof: Um, yeah. Please. Shoot. Carlton Cuse: This is under the heading, "Miles' Lockjaw - Did He Pull an Artz?" And it's from... Damon Lindelof: chuckles Wow. Carlton Cuse: ...Darlton Is My Constant. laugh. Carlton Cuse: "Darlton-- Jonny, Ryan, and Mike here from Futuretronics. Avoiding our jobs, theorizing about what's happening throughout season four. Question: What's up with Miles? He's been sitting in that cabin with a grenade in his mouth for something like four days." laughs. "Is it even possible for a man to bite down on a grenade for four days straight? Does Locke allow him to discharge his bowels properly, or does he need a new pair of pants?" Damon Lindelof: Wow. Carlton Cuse: continuing "Speaking of which, is Carlton wearing pants? Are we supposed to assume that Locke has taken the grenade out of his mouth, or is it still there?" Damon Lindelof: Ah... wow. Well, now you've seen "Meet Kevin Johnson" and you see that Miles is in fact both non-lockjawed perfectly well and there has not been any— Carlton Cuse: "Lockejawed" -- that's good. Damon Lindelof: There has not been a discharge of either the grenade or his bowels. I just think you... you saw that question, you saw "discharge your bowels," the word "pants-less"—like the Terminator, you know when he sees things and he's like selecting "what should I say?"—you just zeroed in on those words... Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Damon Lindelof: ...and then asked the questions, so. Carlton Cuse: And I am wearing pants right now. Damon Lindelof: That's good. Carlton Cuse: Because we're in Mexico. Damon Lindelof: Uh... next question, Carlton. Carlton Cuse: Yes. Damon Lindelof: This is from J.J.—C... Cool Lost. Oh, J.J. Cool Lost. "I was just wondering if we were ever going to get the chance to see what happened to the hatch immediately after Desmond turned the fail-safe key. It's been bugging me that we never got to see how Locke, Eko, and Desmond ended up outside of the hatch. Also, is the electrical storm that caused Desmond to time travel temporary, or is it always there? Thanks. Look forward to the final run of episodes this season. -J.J." Carlton Cuse: Oh J.J.! Nice of you to write in. laughing Damon Lindelof: That's nice. Carlton Cuse: That is good. Damon Lindelof: He seems a little confused. Carlton Cuse: laughs Wow. He's been very busy doing Star Trek... Damon Lindelof: That's for sure. Carlton Cuse: ...so I can understand that he probably, uh— Damon Lindelof: J.J., you can call us on the phone, you know what I mean? You don't need to submit questions to the podcast. laughing Carlton Cuse: The truth is we probably are not gonna go back and replay anymore details about the Swan imploding. But somehow during that implosion, our hero characters were sort of cast out from the Swan. Damon Lindelof: We know what happened to Desmond. Carlton Cuse: Yeah. Damon Lindelof: What happened to Locke and Eko is, uh... is anyone's guess. They both suffered temporary side effects themselves. Carlton Cuse: Right. Damon Lindelof: But you probably haven't seen your last purple sky. Carlton Cuse: No, you definitely haven't seen your last purple sky; and basically yes, there are other electromagnetic events that happen periodically and we have another electromagnetic event coming up on the show this year. laughs I bet there's no one on another show who's basically teasing the future of their show by saying, "Hey, we have a big electromagnetic event coming up." That's not gonna happen on Chuck. Damon Lindelof: Maybe on Numbers. Carlton Cuse: "Hello, Damon y Carlton. I have a question to beat you." Damon Lindelof: Oh, she knows we're in Mexico. Carlton Cuse: It's from KBlueLinus: "Monster Forms". Um, basically, this person wants to know if you will comment on what the significance is of these certain things that we've seen on the show, whether they're the Monster, whether they're humans, animals, apparitions. What exactly they are. Damon Lindelof: So, you're gonna say the name, and I say "monster", "apparition"... Carlton Cuse: You, you can... Damon Lindelof: ...or... Carlton Cuse: Human... Damon Lindelof: ...or "human". Carlton Cuse: ...dead... Damon Lindelof: Yeah. Ok. or whatever... Carlton Cuse: Whatever, whatever. Its significance, ok? So— Damon Lindelof: It's just word association. Carlton Cuse: Word association. Damon Lindelof: Ok. Carlton Cuse: Ok, you ready? Damon Lindelof: Yes. Carlton Cuse: Ben's mother, Emily. Damon Lindelof: Apparition. Carlton Cuse: The wild boar of Sawyer. Damon Lindelof: Animal. Carlton Cuse: Spider that paralyzed Nikki. Damon Lindelof: Monster. Carlton Cuse: Bird of Hurley. Damon Lindelof: Oh, I'm not gonna comment on that. Carlton Cuse: laughs Dave. Damon Lindelof: Uhh... figment of imagination-slash-apparition. Carlton Cuse: Ok. Yemi. Damon Lindelof: Monster. Carlton Cuse: Sayid, Mikhail's cat, Nadia. Damon Lindelof: Woah, wait. Carlton Cuse: The cat! Damon Lindelof: The cat. Carlton Cuse: The cat was named Nadia. Damon Lindelof: Oh, animal. And coincidence. Carlton Cuse: Walt. laughing Damon Lindelof: Walt the person is a person. Carlton Cuse: Right. Damon Lindelof: But there are, there are apparitions of Walt that may not be Walt. Carlton Cuse: Ok. Damon Lindelof: And also Monster-related. Carlton Cuse: chuckling Excellent. Boone. Damon Lindelof: Boone? Monster... No. Carlton Cuse: No. Damon Lindelof: He's just Boone! Carlton Cuse: Dead person. He's Boone. Damon Lindelof: Oh! You mean when he appears in Locke's dream? Carlton Cuse: Well he's just... he's, he's in a dream. Damon Lindelof: Dream. Carlton Cuse: He's "dream". Damon Lindelof: Yes, he's "dream". It's an outside category. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Jack. Damon Lindelof: Heh. Jack is an apparition. laughing That's gonna be the big twist at the end of this season. He's not only in the future, but he's not real. Carlton Cuse: No, no. He's making a joke! Damon Lindelof: Yes. Carlton Cuse: Kate's horse. laughing Damon Lindelof: We have this—this is actually a funny story—we have this board in the um, in the, in the room. With all the actors— Carlton Cuse: The writer's room. Damon Lindelof: In the writers room. Carlton Cuse: Yeah. Carlton Cuse: With all the actors who are on the show. All the, all of the Oceanic 815ers. But then, all of the sort of recurs, like Penny Widmore, and Charles Widmore, and... Carlton Cuse: We have their headhosts... Damon Lindelof: Yeah exactly. Carlton Cuse: ...so we can keep track of who we have on the show. Damon Lindelof: And Matthew Abaddon and... Carlton Cuse: Sawyer. Damon Lindelof: ...basically, yeah... so everybody. They go onto a door that says "deceased"; once they die, we move them over there. And then there's the door that says "undead". Carlton Cuse: Yeah. Damon Lindelof: And on the undead door there's only three pictures. One of them is... Carlton Cuse: Christian Shephard. Damon Lindelof: One of them is Christian Shephard, one of them is Yemi, and the other one is... Carlton Cuse: Kate's horse. Damon Lindelof: Kate's horse. laughing Just a picture of a horse. So... Carlton Cuse: So Kate's horse is... Damon Lindelof: Undead. Carlton Cuse: Undead. Ok, thank you. That was good. Very well done. Damon Lindelof: This is from TheZebraKiwi. laugh Damon Lindelof: I, uh, don't know how you get that nickname, but, I hope it's not from kiwi zebras. "Hey, what up, Dame? What up, C? laughs Shortly after season 4 started, I bought season 3 on Blu-ray, and rewatched every single episode just to enjoy the full, uncompressed ???, HD experience, which is awesome, by the way, and because it was SO high definition, I couldn't help but notice something rather curious. In the episode 'Exposé', which centered on my favorite character Paulo, starts laughing and my second favorite character, Nikki,... Carlton Cuse:Wow. Damon Lindelof:...Hurley finds a script from the Exposé TV show! And under the credits it lists Rick Lapidus as one of the stars! So my question is: Is Rick Lapidus actually a significant part of the Lost mythology, or do you guys just really like the surname Lapidus laughs because it is fun to say? Lapidus?" Carlton Cuse: Laughs That's the greatest question ever! Damon Lindelof: I think that's one of the greastest questions ever! Carlton Cuse: Greatest question ever! Oh my GoD... Pulling back the curtain of it, Eddy Kitsis, who is one of our writers on the show, is in love with the name Lapidus. Damon Lindelof: He was trying to get the name Lapidus on the show ? Carlton Cuse: ??? forever! And, so, his first step was to write... he marked up the title page for "Exposé", it is a huge "Exposé"... Damon Lindelof: Eddy and Adam Horowitz, um, wrote the "Exposé" episode. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, he wrote that episode, and, so, he got Rick Lapidus on the title page, but then...was that enough, Damon? Both: NO! Carlton Cuse:That was not enough. So he, basically, when we were coming up with the idea of the chopper pilot, it was, Eddy was like "he must be named Lapidus!". Damon Lindelof: Frank Lapidus. Carlton Cuse: Frank Lapidus. Damon Lindelof: I think it was ??? Carlton Cuse: It evolved from Lapidus to Frank Lapidus. Damon Lindelof: He would not be denied that... Carlton Cuse: ??? Damon Lindelof: And he would not be denied. Carlton Cuse: Um, okay Damon. "Is Aaron in danger?" by IDontLikeLocke. Damon Lindelof: Yes. chuckle Damon Lindelof: That wasn't...That wasn't the question? Carlton Cuse: Oh, it is, but, I'm gonna read the question anyway. "Hey, D&C, my frien Sophie and I were discussing "Eggtown" recently, chuckle which was great," visually. Damon Lindelof: Absolutely! Carlton Cuse: "And she brought up a very good point, which I've been thinking about for a while now." Damon Lindelof: Oh, Sophie. Carlton Cuse: Is-oh, this is IDontLikeLocke and Sophie were chatting. Damon Lindelof: Yeah, but she says Sophie was the one who brought up the point. Leave it to Sophie to ruin a conversation about "Eggtown". Carlton Cuse: Laughs Is Aaron in danger now that he's being raised by Kate? In Season 1, episode 10, "[by Another", psychic Richard Malkin tells Claire that danger surrounds the baby and Claire must raise it herself. And then does that mean that Kate and others around him will be in danger? Maybe somehow Jack knows this, which is why he doesn't wanna see him?" Damon Lindelof: Wow, here's the answer to that question, Carlton. Richard Malkin, who is the psychic, he did say that in season 1,s but we saw Richard Malkin again in season 2, when Mr. Eko went to go see him, and we realized that he is not, at least claiming to not be, anything more than a con man himself, who turns to psychic activities. So, if you believe that he is a psychic, then, yes, the baby is in danger for psychic reasons. And if you believe he is a con man, then the baby is perfectly fine under Kate's supervision. Carlton Cuse: Like, you did say Aaron was in danger. Damon Lindelof: Yeah, he is in danger. Because Kate is a murderer who blows up houses. laughs I just don't thin, you know, the man in her life, I think that she's got a bad track record. And if I were her, I... Carlton Cuse: ??? Alright, two more question? All right, I'm gonna ask you a quicker one and then I'm gonna ask you a longer one. Damon Lindelof: Okay. Carlton Cuse: "Now we know that Michael is on the ship under the alias 'Kevin Johnson'. What was the reason for choosing Kevin Johnson, was it an ? with the famous Phoenix Suns point guard of the same name?" Damon Lindelof: No. Carlton Cuse: I think the problem is that The Others just didn't really know enough about the NBA, and when they gave Michael the alias, they just wanted ? later with NBA players. Damon Lindelof: I think it's more a matter off...that Others, if they had chosen like, Darwin, or Dickens, Widmore would have gotten suspicious, he'd go like "Oh, now there's someone on my boat with a literary allusion in their name, which sounds very much like that's a Benjamin Linus alias", so they picked the most innocuous name they possibly could, which was Kevin Johnson. Carlton Cuse: All right, last question. Damon Lindelof: Thank God. Carlton Cuse: Here we go. Damon Lindelof: This is the last question for five weeks, Carlton! Carlton Cuse: No, we're gonna come back and do something else. This is Kris's like "No way, I'm doing another podcast ?" Damon Lindelof: Okay. I'm sick of us. chuckle Carlton Cuse: Speak for yourself. Damon Lindelof: Right now, hundreds of people are nodding along with me. Carlton Cuse: We have to get to this question and then we have to answer, of course, ? The Rattlesnake in the Mailbox for season 4. Okay. "Cultural anthropologist, archaeologist, oh, and something a bout the Black Rock" from ?. ? about Charlotte is Ben said she received her PhD in cultural anthropology from Oxford, but in the episode 402, Confirmed Dead, we see her excavating a polar bear in Tunisia. Now, as I'm sure you know, Damon, excavation is normally done by an archaeologist, and no archaeology can be seen as a subfield of anthropology, it is separate from cultural anthropology. In fact, you're maybe unaware that there is a nearly inner disciplinary field between the two subfields. I can't say it's nearly because I have a degree in archaeology, and I was just wondering if she was indeed a cultural anthropologist, or, perhaps, both a cultural anthropologist and an archaeologist. But, for more relevant questions, I was wondering if we'd ever see a flashback of the Black Rock or the four-toed statue? Damon Lindelof: Oh, I'll answer the last part first, which is, you will learn more about the Black Rock, and the four-toed statue, but that is not to say that there will be a flashback. And, in addition to that, I never first off realized that there was thi sort of tarps and jets, you know, rivalry, between cultural anthropologist and archaeologist, but I think I understand how the bad blood exists between them. If I were a cultural anthropologist, ? start completely ruin my life, cause iff you're an archaeologist, and you're at a party, and you are like, before, in like, 1981 ? talk to you, le me go find someone to play sports. But after Indiana Jones came out, people were like "Woo, do you have a whip? Do you fly planes, do you like snakes?" But, if you were a cultural anthropoologist, it never changed for you. All you ever get is, you're at a party, you say "I'm a cultural anthropologist". People go, "Oh, is that like an archaeologist?" And that's bad news, if you're a cultural anthropologist. So, I think it's safe to say that Charlotte is a cultural anthropologist who has always been a plausive archaeologist. So, when she can break up her little brushes and go digging around in Tunisia, she enbraces it, although that's not what her degree is. Carlton Cuse: All right, but the fact that she is a cultural anthropologist. Damon Lindelof: Those are people who, like, study civilizations, ancient cultures. Carlton Cuse: All right, so let's jus wrap this up. Damon, I'm gonna play a little banjo, and then I'm gonna ask you the big question ? do the reveal. That OK? Damon Lindelof: Yes. music plays Carlton Cuse: Damon, what is the secret code name for the secret scene at the end of season 4? Damon Lindelof: The secret scene at the end of season 4 is referred to internally, and code phrased by us, the writers, the only ones who are aware of the contents of that scene as "The Frozen Donkey Wheel". chuckle Carlton Cuse: He's not joking. That's what it is. Damon Lindelof: Kris White is hearing this for the first time, you can only imagine the shock on his face. ? Couldn't possibly be, but that is no joke, ladies and gentlemen, you heard here first. Carlton Cuse: The Frozen Donkey Wheel. Damon Lindelof: The Frozen Donkey Wheel. Carlton Cuse: Okay! Well... Kris White: ? Carlton Cuse: That has nothing to do with the fact that we're in Mexico. All right, then. Adios, Damon. Damon Lindelof: Adios, Carlton. Carlton Cuse: Hasta luego. Damon Lindelof: See ya. Kris White: That's it for this edition of the audio podcast. Again, stay tuned to lost.abc.com for your chance to submit a question four our next official video podcast. And, of course, Lost returns to ABC on April 24th, with its new time, 10:00 PM, with the episode '''The Shape of Things to Come".